


Coming Back Together

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: Dipper finds you waiting for him at his old elementary school. The two of you exchange brief words before heading off to his house for a familiar night together.





	Coming Back Together

He was taller than you remembered. His brown hair was messy and his eyes looked bruised, no doubt from the all nighters he was still pulling. He now wore the glasses he had refused to be seen with back when he was in high school. His blue sweatshirt clung to his form with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

There was a tattoo on his right forearm. Your brows slightly raised at the sight of it. He never seemed to be the type of person that’d get a tattoo.

Averting your attention from his arm, you noticed that his unkempt look was completed with his slightly wrinkled jeans and dirty converse. Smiling slightly to yourself you finally decided to address him.

“Long time no see.”

Your words held no malice, but the male in front of you nervously looked away. His eyes flicked between the floor and your shoes.

“You aren’t mad are you?”

At long last he looked at you, nervously biting his lower lip. He felt extremely guilty for losing touch with you after he had graduated. He was a year older than you and had gone off to university while you had been left behind to finish your senior year of high school. 

Make no mistake, he had wanted to keep in touch with you. You had been his closest friend and, besides Mabel, you were the one person he could count on to lift his spirits when he was overwhelmed. 

“Nah, I get that you were busy. Those Ivy Leagues really pack a punch, huh?” You laughed, mostly to yourself. “I guess I better prepare myself. The new semester is coming up.”

Dipper’s eyes lit up. “Wait, you mean---”

“Yup,” you cut the boy off. You handed him your phone which displayed the screenshot of your acceptance. “Looks like we’ll be schoolmates again.”

He gave you back your phone, slightly stunned that you had decided to follow him despite the distance your conflicting schedules had put between you. He was beginning to feel self conscious, standing awkwardly between the slide and swing set. Of all the places he could have run into you he never would have imagined it’d happen at the playground of his old elementary school.

“(Y/n), what are you doing here? You didn’t even go to this school.” His gaze shifted away from you again. He wondered if you frequented his old hangout spots often in the hopes that you might see him.

You shrugged, stuffing your hands into the pockets of your hoodie. “Figured I had nothing better to do, but I guess it all worked out. After all you're here, aren’t you?”

He slowly eased himself onto the bottom of the slide. He sat there in silence and you cocked your head to the side. You used to be able to read him so well, but it had been months since you’d last seen him. What if you were getting the signals all wrong?

Deciding to go on a little faith, you carefully sat in his lap. His arms slowly wrapped around your waist, holding you in place. You placed your forehead in the crook of his neck and smelled the familiar earthy scent he always gave off. The tension in both of your bodies relaxed.

You noticed his arms felt a bit more toned than what you remembered. You smiled, figuring it was from carrying books and equipment for the research he was always doing.

“It’s been so long since we’ve just...been together like this.”

“Hmm.” Dipper hummed in response, lightly bringing his lips to your forehead.

Turning slightly, you adjusted your position to hug him in return. His grip on you tightened as one of his hands slipped under your hoodie and shirt to rub small circles on your back.

A small sigh escaped you, hitting his neck with your hot breath. A blush dusted his cheeks as he continued his movements, eyes half lidded.

He gasped in surprise when you lightly kissed his neck. His body jolted in shock, momentarily stopping his actions. After you let out a disapproving grunt he stuttered out an apology and continued.

“Wanna get out of here?”

His question was almost drowned out by the chilly wind, but you had heard it loud and clear. Giving a slight nod in response you smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

Dipper stood up, holding you against his chest. Your legs instinctively wrapped around him as he walked to his parents’ house.

You remembered back when he could barely lift you more than a few inches off the floor, but now here he was carrying you two blocks like it was nothing. A giggle worked its way out of you and Dipper chuckled as well. After turning the corner, his parents’ house came into view and he set you down.

You watched, slightly confused, as Dipper circled around the house to his bedroom window. He motioned for you to join him and you gave him a skeptical look.

“The front door is right here. Besides, your parents know me. It’s not like they’ll freak out if I come over.”

Another gust of wind fluttered by, shaking the leaves of a nearby tree. The movement cast small shadows over Dipper’s moonlit form.

“I know.”

He gave a sheepish smile and held out his hand. Your gaze softened as you took it, loving how warm his skin was against yours.

With a burst of strength he lifted both of you through the window and into his room. His closet and desk were bare, no doubt because he had begun packing to go back to college in a few weeks. You absentmindedly ran your hand against his wall before settling down in his bed.

“Come,” you ordered with outstretched arms. Dipper eagerly responded, joining you in the bed.

After covering both of you with a blanket, Dipper tightly embraced you, pressing your body against his. Once again he slipped a hand under your hoodie and shirt, tracing his fingers over your skin just the way he knew you liked. Warmth spread over your body as your eyes closed in satisfaction.

“I love you.”

The words came out of your mouth easily. This wasn’t the first time you had said this to him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Dipper’s breathing hitched. It always did whenever you told him how you felt.

“I love you too.”

Your head turned up slightly. Anyone else would have shrugged the movement off, but Dipper knew better than to do that. After all, he was skilled at reading your body language.

His slightly chapped lips pressed against yours. A small moan formed in your throat as you pulled at the neck of his sweatshirt, urging him to continue.

Turning his head, he deepened the kiss, but you could still feel his shyness and hesitation.

“Relax.” You pressed your forehead against his. “It’s only me.”

He chuckled awkwardly, but you thought it was endearing. He would never lose his boyish charm.

He kissed you again, pressing you back down on the bed. Everything he did was slow and precise.

After a small eternity, he pulled away.

“Wanna sleep?”

He asked his question with adoring eyes. Running your hand through his hair, you nodded.

The two of you lied there, hugging and exchanging chaste kisses until sleep finally claimed you. 

Even before Dipper had gone away to college you had both spent numerous nights like this with each other, but neither of you had declared yourselves to be in an official relationship.

Either way, Dipper didn’t care about relationship status. All he knew was that he loved you and you loved him.

Which is exactly why, after graduating college, he intended to marry you.


End file.
